Te Amo, Princesa
by ForTheLoveOfCats
Summary: When Alejandro and Joanna admit their feelings for each other, their relationship takes off from there.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe she's gone," Alejandro muttered. Joanna, who was leaning on his desk, looked up at him.

"Me neither. She was really doing a great job with the exhibits. She has finally cleared up the mystery of the scarlet hand. Now, I have to hire someone else. I hope that I have enough money in my funds to afford one."

"It sucks, but we'll make it." Alejandro gave her a reassuring smile.

"Since when were you so nice to me?" The Latino man just shrugged.

"Why not?" Joanna crossed her arms.

"So we're done with this '_pirate_ business', hm?" She teased, leaning in a bit closer.  
Alejandro tried to mask a grin.

"Maybe. I'll be done with this '_pirate_ business' when I'm done with you, _princesa_," He purred.  
Joanna's face became red.

"And when will that be?" she asked, surprised at the obvious innuendo.

"Would you like to find out?" The curator rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you."

"_That's good to know_," Joanna replied sarcastically.

"I know."

Then he kissed her. Joanna's eyes widened as the Latino man's lips pressed on hers. _Oh..._  
Joanna sighed happily as he pulled away.

"I really like you, Joanna."

"Alejandro... I like you, too. Maybe we can see where this will go...?" Alejandro began to close his office. He stared right into her deep, green eyes. She was very beautiful, smart, clever...

"I would love to see where this goes."

And with that, the two headed out the office, hand-in-hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Princesa – 2**

**I'm sorry I had put this off so long ( or any story, really). School, marching band, not having a working laptop at the moment, etc. But I had managed to get by this ( in two months). I am working on everything I have started now, trust me. Don't give up on me now!**

**WARNING(S): Sex, language-play, and Joanna's mouth. **

**Enjoy!**

After Friday's events, one thing had led to another. They were now a couple. Joanna didn't know whether it was the solving of the recent mystery of the awful scarlet hand, or that the Mexican Consulate had declared peaceful relations with Beech Hill. But they seem to get along much better.

He loves her, and she loves him. _But why did she still feel incomplete? _In a weird way, she did. They support each other, emotionally, financially, mentally…

Then she realized.

Walking towards their bedroom, she saw a bright light shine up in the darkness. Flipping on the switch, she grabbed her phone and saw that Alejandro had texted her.

**_Will be working late. Don't worry about dinner._**

Sighing, Joanna had tossed her phone to the side and was lying down.

_He's always late coming home. Does he really have so much work to do? _

He needs a vacation. Of course, she has been telling him that for the past two months.

_"Business trips are vacation enough."_

He tells _he_r that every time the conversation of taking a day or two off comes up, or if he's stressed out. And that is always his response.

_He's such a workaholic._

_And I am, too. That's one thing we have in common._

After thinking about Alejandro and his well-being (more like worrying, if you knew her well enough), Joanna had not heard their bedroom door open.

"Joanna? Why are you up so late?" Alejandro asked. Joanna jumped, and her head whipped around to face Alejandro.

"Couldn't sleep."

It was partially the truth – it was also because she had wanted to see him actually come home from work for once. He kissed her.

"I'm sorry for coming home so late, _Corazon_. I was just so busy…" The Latino began to unbutton his silky, red dress shirt as he spoke."-but I couldn't wait to home." Joanna knew she should fallen asleep, or at least pretended to. She recognized an unfamiliar tone in his usually uninterested, or distracted self. "Seeing as you're not asleep, maybe I can help you with that." Now shirtless, Alejandro pulled her onto the bed with him. He tugged off her green sweater, the one he had gotten for her birthday forcefully. He straddled her, placing kisses along her neck, and leaving a mark or two on her now-naked breasts. She gasped.

"What's going –ah!" He ran his large, yet tender hands in her hair.

_What's gotten into him?_

"Te amo, _Princesa._" Once their clothes were all discarded on the floor, Alejandro was a different person. He suddenly had the assertiveness to match her _own-_

Joanna cried out again, digging her nails into his back. She couldn't remember how long ago Alejandro has acted like _this- Rough, demanding, confident..._

"What gotten into you?" She had voiced aloud.

"Can't a man come home to his fiancée and make love to her?" Alejandro questioned. He was right, but...

"I had thought you'd be home much lat- _ah_!" Her lower abdomen stung in pain.

"Bastardo!" He chuckled.

"Te encanta cuando estoy así, admitirlo." He teased a little.

"Cualquier." Pushing deeper inside of her, she screamed.

_"Alejandro!" _

_He sure knows how to tease. Really good._

Slowly, he pulled out , then pushed in. He was messing with her, and she hated it. Not that she was complaining, though.

"Come on!" The red-head urged impatiently.

"Last time I have checked, you're not in a position to be giving orders, _Princesa._"

Joanna growled.

"¡Cállate!"

Just to heat things up, Joanna had decided to continue the banter. _Two can play at that game..._

"Me encanta cuando te pones así," Joanna purred in his ear, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him closer towards her, _deep inside her._

He was taken aback for a moment, but continued.

"¿Quieres ver más?" Alejandro challenged back. He thrust into her particularly hard and she cried loudly. "I know you do."

"¡Sí!" Joanna was now gripping the sheets, tangled in them with the one she loves. She did not want this to end. She had tried keep from coming for awhile, until she couldn't anymore...

_"¡Dios mío! Estoy cerca!" _Joanna groaned. She came, her hands gripping Alejandro's shoulders tightly. Alejandro followed her, his body pushed against hers.

The two lay there panting, (sore) but excited. Joanna yawned.

"Tired?" He asked, while kissing her neck.

"Joanna?"

Silence.

He sighed. _At least she's sleep, and not up worrying about me. _Glancing at the nightstand, it had read 5:40 a.m. _Damnit, we have to get up in an hour.. _He looked over at his fiancée.

"Shit!" Joanna cursed as she had jumped out of bed. Alejandro was still in it.

"Alejandro, wake up!" He looked pat her, in a sleepy daze.

"Que...?"

"Why didn't you wake me?" _Now we're late! _

"You don't have work today. Or, rather, _we _don't have work today. I have called in sick. I can imagine, you're still very sore." Joanna just stared at her lover, dumbfounded.

_Come to think of it, her thighs hurt like crazy..._

"I can help you with that, though." He carried her to the tub, already filled.

"Gracias," Joanna had thanked. Her muscles had welcomed the warm, soapy water.

"De nada." Kissing her on the forehead, he handed her a towel. "If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen, making breakfast. Princesa." Then he left her to herself.

_I surely feel like a princess. Te amo, Alejandro. Te amo._

**_END_**


End file.
